The Dark Side of a Smile
by Aika Hann
Summary: Aoi ajoelhouse ao lado do corpo desfalecido de Uruha. Aquela visão estava o atormentando de um modo a qual nunca sentira antes ... Aquele corpo pedia para ser tocado de alguma forma, enfeitiçando o moreno com seu formato perfeito :D


**Nome:** _The Dark Side of a Smile_  
**Shipper:** _Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)  
_**Gênero:** _Slash/Lemon/Dark  
_**Capítulos:** _One Shot_  
**Classificação:** _NC-17  
_**Autora:** _Aika Hann._

(N/A: Faz um tempo que escrevi essa fiction. Eu ainda era meia novata no assunto Lemon, e por cima me atrevi a tentar uma dark --' Pra quem gosta de fictions do genero muito bem feitas, me desculpem a falta de detalhes nessa aqui ;-; Juro ainda fazer uma L/D descente! -)

----------x---------x----------x----------

Quando a turnê acaba é quando o trabalho pesado realmente começa. Com gravações no estúdio já marcadas para quase todo o ano, o the GazettE tem apenas uma semana livre antes de começar a se dedicar inteiramente ao novo material.

O inverno em Tokyo chegou mais cedo aquele ano, em termos de temperaturas absurdamente baixas e neve, que caia por toda a extensão do dia. Porém esse clima se tornara inspirador para a banda, principalmente para seu vocalista, Ruki, que se dizia mais aberto para novas idéias a qual retratar em suas músicas quando se encontravam nessa estação. Os outros, porém, só encontravam graça no inverno quando podiam ficar em casa, algo raro em suas vidas agitadas, ou sair com os amigos para restaurantes típicos, onde as altas doses de sake e os assuntos mais comprometedores eram sempre bem vindos.

Resolveram então marcar algo logo para o primeiro dia de folga, mesmo nenhum deles tenha ainda conseguido se re-acostumar em casa. O baterista Kai era sempre aquele que mais se preocupava com o bem estar de seus companheiros de banda, tentando sempre manter a harmonia e o convívio entre estes o mais agradável possível. Este decidiu então que o que todos necessitavam naquele momento era de uma noite juntos, para conversar e se divertir junto a uma boa comida acompanhada de um sake, coisa que todos ali nunca deixavam de lado. Colocou a idéia para os amigos, que aceitaram prontamente, propondo sugestões.Uruha ofereceu sua casa para que pudessem se encontrar, já que era a mais acessível a todos por se localizar mais para o centro da cidade, o que foi aceito pelo grupo, marcando o horário no dia seguinte para que todos estivessem presentes.

Passado a noite de chegada da banda a cidade, o dia seguinte passou rápido e logo veio a hora marcada para que todos estivessem na casa do guitarrista. Todos chegaram em horários parecidos, sendo Kai o primeiro a chegar, com alguns pacotes, pedindo para Uruha a permissão de ir até a cozinha preparar algumas coisas para todos, o que foi rapidamente concedido. Reita ficou encarregado de trazer algumas coisas também de comer, e ao chegar, foi prontamente para a cozinha ajudar o baterista a lidar com os petiscos. Ruki prometeu trazer a bebida, que teria que ser muita para conter as necessidades do grupo de amigos, então ficou decidido que Aoi também traria, para evitar que faltasse.

Todos já haviam chegado, menos Aoi, que estava mais de meia hora atrasado. Porem ninguém ainda havia se preocupado, pois este avisara que passaria antes numa loja de conveniência para providenciar a bebida antes de ir para a casa de Uruha. Enquanto cada um se ocupava com alguma atividade, desde cozinhar até assistir tv na sala, a campainha tocou duas vezes, anunciando que o guitarrista havia finalmente chegado. O dono da casa se dirigiu em passos rápidos ate a porta, ansioso para que o amigo entrasse e logo pudessem beber, abrindo assim a porta e se deparando com seu companheiro de banda parado em frente à porta. Como em uma pane, Uruha ficou alguns segundos apreciando aquela vista, a qual o outro não havia reparado, já que se encontrava tentando desesperadamente agüentar todos os seis pacotes com garrafas que se encontravam em seus braços. Aoi vestia-se convencionalmente, como sempre foi. Chamava a atenção por suas roupas no palco, com seus espartilhos deixando a vista seu piercing no umbigo e seus braços fortes, porém no dia-a-dia, poderia passar desapercebido, com sua calça jeans escura e sua camiseta preta, e um sobretudo até o joelho, para proteger ser corpo forte do frio que fazia.

"_Vai ficar ai esperando eu derrubar tudo mesmo?"_

Disse ao amigo, que agora o encarava sem reação.

"_Não!"_

Disse Uruha, voltando a si com as palavras de Aoi, pegando rapidamente três pacotes dos braços do outro e levando-os para dentro, deixando a porta para que ele fechasse logo depois que entrasse e se livrasse do sobretudo cheio de neve.

Deixando os pacotes sobre o aparador da sala, estava com seus pensamentos distantes, lutando para manter a imagem do guitarrista tentando equilibrar as garrafas em seus braços nítida na sua mente, enquanto tentava encontrar o motivo pelo qual achara aquilo tão irracionalmente sexy. Formara então em sua mente uma imagem quase tão clara quanto a que tivera agora, a qual com uma das mãos empurrava os pacotes do braço do amigo para o chão, o puxando pelo sobretudo ainda com neve e o empurrando bruscamente contra a parede, escutando o grito de Aoi ao sentir seu corpo reagir com dor. Uruha seguia invadindo aquela boca com sua língua, enquanto sentia o outro se debater contra si, lutando para que aquilo não continuasse, porém sendo maior, o loiro tinha a vantagem de impedi-lo de fugir, segurando-o e prensando-o contra a parede cada vez mais forte, arrancando de vez o sobretudo, e trazendo junto a camiseta dele, que rompera com suas unhas. A imagem se tornava cada vez mais embaçada em sua mente, mas ele ainda conseguia ver-se beijando Aoi, enquanto obtia sucesso em domá-lo, fazendo-o se render e tornar-se mais dócil, tirando o cinto de seu domador e abrindo o zíper de sua calça, encontrando em fim o membro de Uruha, já ereto com o êxtase selvagem que este sentia, colocando-o na mão e movimentando-a, fazendo o outro gemer, arranhando as costas de sua presa até conseguir tirar finos filetes de sangue que escorriam sobre sua pele, e puxando os cabelos negros dele, arqueando o pescoço todo para trás, quase formando um ângulo reto, gemendo e gritando enquanto dizia coisas rudes e baixas, palavras que surtiam cada vez mais efeito nos ouvidos do guitarrista moreno.

Ele se encontrava com o olhar distante, submerso naquele pensamento doentio, quando tais foram rompidos com a voz de Ruki, oferecendo a ele uma garrafa de sake das quais havia trazido antes. Por um momento hesitou em entender, aceitando sem compreender bem o que fazia.

Aoi adentrou a sala onde todos já se encontravam a espera, com as coisas postas a mesa. Foi recebido por Reita com uma garrafa estendida, que foi aceita e prontamente aberta. Uruha ainda se encontrava encarando o aparador, confuso, porem já sem as imagens absurdas em sua mente.

"_Você precisa dormir mais Uru"_

Aoi disse num tom divertido enquanto contava aos amigos que o loiro quase deixara as garrafas que ele trazia caírem no chão sem o ajudar. Uruha deu um leve sorriso, tentando disfarçar a confusão.

"_Talvez eu deva mesmo"_

disse rindo, enquanto abria a garrafa que aceitara de Ruki, menos confuso agora, porém ainda com medo de que aqueles pensamentos pudessem o atordoar novamente.

A conversa não acabava, diferente das garrafas de sake, que se esvaziavam numa velocidade impressionante. Logo, haviam acabado até com o estoque pessoal de Uruha, e este já se encontrava deitado desconcertado no chão, tonto, porém ainda acordado e participando da conversa. As horas passaram e logo já era madrugada. Reita estava com sua metade de cima apoiada no assento do sofá, enquanto seus joelhos apoiavam-se no chão, dormindo a algum tempo, quando Kai levantara, olhando a situação dos amigos bêbados e caídos em diferentes pontos e posições na sala. Este era o que havia bebido menos, já prevendo que teria que levar alguém para a casa. Aoi, outro que também havia se controlado mais, mas ainda sim meio tonto, era o único acordado além do baterista, e estava sentado numa almofada, apoiado com as costas na parede, ainda segurando uma garrafa na mão.

"_Acho que é melhor ir para a casa"_

Disse Kai, olhando seu relógio de relance e dirigindo sua fala a Aoi.

_"Vou ter que levar vocês pra casa, mas meu carro ainda esta com dois assentos traseiros ocupados com minhas malas"._

"_Não se preocupa"_

O moreno disse em um tom sóbrio demais pra quem se encontrava bêbado.

_"Leva o Ruki e o Reita, eles estão pior que eu"._

"_E __você?"_

O baterista indagou, caminhando em direção ao baixista ajoelhado no sofá, ajudando a levantar.

"_Eu me arranjo por aqui, não se preocupa. O Uruha não vai ligar__"._

Kai concordou com a cabeça, acordando Ruki que resmungou alguma coisa e levantou, totalmente zonzo e com as pernas se cruzando, apoiando no outro ombro vago do baterista, se dirigindo a porta sendo aberta e fechada pelo moreno, que havia levantado e ajudado a carregar os dois até o lado de fora.

Aoi voltou para a sala, pegando algumas garrafas que se encontravam no meio do caminho e juntando-as na mesa de centro. Depois se dirigiu a passos leves para o amigo que se encontrava deitado no chão em posição fetal, abraçado a uma garrafa ainda com um terço de sake em seu conteúdo. Retirou cuidadosamente esta dos braços do outro.

"_A__cho que é melhor guardar, ele vai sentir falta disso amanhã"_

Comentou para si, colocando-a junto das outras na mesa e se voltando novamente para o loiro deitado no chão, o apreciando por um momento. Ele aparentava uma fragilidade tremenda, com suas mãos apoiando a cabeça e as pernas dobradas para trás. Aoi por um momento sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha de baixo para cima, quando Uruha ainda dormindo deu um longo suspiro, virando-se de barriga para cima com um braço sobre o abdômen e outro estendido no chão, o cabelo bagunçado, porém inevitavelmente belo. O moreno apreciava aquilo em silêncio, como um observador a uma obra de arte. O rosto do amigo, de traços finos, a boca perfeitamente esculpida, os olhos levemente fechados... Ele estava bêbado, porém não apresentava uma feição rude, e sim angelical e calma.

Aoi ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo desfalecido de Uruha. Aquela visão estava o atormentando de um modo a qual nunca sentira antes. Suas mãos suavam e formigavam. Aquele corpo pedia para ser tocado de alguma forma, enfeitiçando o moreno com seu formato perfeito. Ele estava bem, porém não sóbrio, o sake ainda surtia efeitos em sua cabeça, fazendo sua razão ausente naquele momento. E ele não iria negar as vontades de seu corpo, sentindo seu membro acordar lentamente, sem nem ao menos tocá-lo. Aoi estava confusamente excitado com aquela cena, e pelo fato de saber que não podia, mas tinha a oportunidade ali na sua frente. Pensamentos cada vez mais sujos surgiam em sua cabeça, até que em um impulso involuntário, inclinou seu corpo para frente, direcionando sua cabeça rumo a do loiro adormecido, encontrando seu lábio e invadindo-o prontamente com sua língua, porém os dentes de Uruha estavam cerrados, impedindo o avanço para dentro de sua boca.

Aoi num surto de consciência tentou voltar atrás com seu ato insano antes que Uruha acordasse e os visse naquela situação, mas não conseguiu a tempo, afastando seus lábios após o outro já ter aberto os olhos.

Por um segundo Aoi pensou que a partir daquele momento Uruha nunca mais olharia em sua cara novamente. Ele estava bêbado, mas ainda sim podia entender claramente o que havia acontecido. O encarou, esperando ser chamado dos piores nomes possíveis, no entanto, indo contra suas expectativas, o guitarrista levantou o braço lentamente, laçando o pescoço do moreno e o puxando bruscamente para baixo, surtindo num beijo agora mútuo, na qual Uruha tentava de todas as maneiras explorar a boca do outro o mais fundo possível. Aoi, entendendo nada do que acontecia, mas ainda com seu juízo oculto pelo sake, envolveu o corpo do outro com suas pernas, se colocando por cima, deixando com que a língua de Uru entrasse cada vez mais em sua boca e massageasse a sua, enquanto encontrava o fim da camisa do amigo, passando sua mão por baixo dessa e arranhando toda a extensão desde o peito até a cintura, arrancando gemidos do outro, abafados pelo beijo selvagem que agora tinha as duas línguas se entrelaçando no ponto exato entre suas bocas.

Rompendo o beijo bruscamente, Aoi arqueou seu corpo para trás, arrancando a própria camiseta em apenas um movimento e fazendo o mesmo com a camisa de Uru, puxando com tal força que arrancara todos os botões, expondo o peito liso dele, não hesitando ao inclinar novamente o corpo, agora lambendo e mordendo de leve os mamilos do outro, que urrava agarrando e puxando os cabelos negros de Aoi, em pequenos surtos de êxtase, com os olhos firmemente fechados. Foi descendo lentamente, lambendo todo o peito de Uruha, passando para o abdômen e encontrando a sua cintura, quando ainda sem parar de explorar aquela área com sua língua, lutava para retirar o cinto do outro, logo obtendo sucesso, abrindo o zíper da calça e com as mãos obrigando-o a levantar o quadril, o livrando da calça e de sua peça intima de uma vez só.

Uruha, gritando agora sem conter o prazer, apoiou as mãos no chão, curvando-se para cima para facilitar qualquer movimento que Aoi tentasse, virando o rosto em direção a sua cintura, e encontrando a imagem do outro agora introduzindo seu membro a tempos ereto de prazer praticamente todo em sua boca, iniciando um movimento de vai e vem, segurando na base deste com uma das mãos, ainda ajoelhado, e com a outra mão arranhando suas coxas duras e lisas.

Aoi não economizava na atenção direcionada ao membro do amigo, alternando entre lambidas por toda a sua extensão até sua cabeça e chupadas que o faziam ficar com ânsia de levá-lo até quase sua garganta. Depois de alguns minutos assim, fazendo Uruha quase chegar ao orgasmo apenas com a boca, voltou para cima, encontrando novamente seus lábios, fazendo-o provar seu próprio sabor, enfiando a língua cada vez mais fundo em sua boca e dando mordidas fortes em seus lábios ate sentir um leve gosto de sangue misturado ao gosto do beijo de Uruha.

O guitarrista que se encontrava em baixo, não sentia a dor das mordidas de Aoi e nem mesmo os arranhões que este passara a dar em seus ombros, estava imerso em tanto prazer que não sentia nada além do membro ereto do outro forçando a calça dele. Sentou-se, empurrando o peso de Aoi para trás, correndo as mãos ao encontro de seu cinto, tentando desesperadamente tirá-lo, conseguindo realizá-lo com ajuda, e jogando-o longe, enquanto abria o zíper e puxava o restante de roupa para baixo, expondo o resto do corpo definido e perfeito do moreno, o deitando como antes se encontrava e indo logo ao encontro de seu membro, agora livre de qualquer roupa, tomando-o a mão e sentindo seu pulsar, desejando seu carinho.

A essa altura os dois já não pensavam em mais nada, a não ser conseguir o máximo de prazer possível, de um modo selvagem, a qual o efeito do sake em seus corpos causava. Uruha introduziu todo o membro ereto de Aoi na boca, realizando um movimento curto e rápido, fazendo-o gritar seu nome várias vezes enquanto segurava em suas mãos aquelas mechas loiras, acompanhando o movimento da cabeça dele para cima e para baixo, quase tirando a consciência de Aoi e substituindo-a pelo prazer e vontade louca de arranhá-lo ate ver seu sangue escorrendo pelo corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos chupando o membro de Aoi, Uruha voltou seu corpo para trás, puxando o corpo dele junto e dando um beijo como antes ele fizera, sentindo o gosto de sua ereção no meio do sangue que as marcas na boca de Uru ainda soltavam, o deixando ainda mais excitado. Passando seu braço pelas costas de Aoi, o loiro mostrava não querer perder mais tempo daquela maneira, virando-o o parceiro e colocando-o de joelhos e sua frente, segurando com força nos cabelos negros dele enquanto aproximava seus corpos procurando o ponto certo para conseguir o que queria. O outro que se encontrava ajoelhado, num impulso esticou um dos braços para trás, segurando nas coxas de Uru e puxando de uma só vez para frente, fazendo-o penetrá-lo de modo violento com uma estocada brusca, soltando um grito que ecoou pela sala. Ao escutar o grito, por um segundo Uruha recobrou a consciência, e seu primeiro pensamento foi o de ter machucado o amigo, porém voltou ao estado tomado pelo êxtase ao receber mais um puxão do outro pela cintura, fazendo-o entrar ainda mais fundo, entendendo que Aoi estava sentindo um prazer insano com a dor que ele lhe causava, e a partir dessa conclusão, segurou no pescoço dele, apertando de leve, enquanto segurava sua cintura com a outra mão, dando estocadas profundas e violentas, sentindo Aoi arrebentar por dentro, encontrando um prazer doentio com os gritos agonizados dele, que ainda o puxava pela coxa, impedindo-o de diminuir o ritmo de seus movimentos. Uruha se sentia dominador, como nunca antes havia sentido, ia fundo no corpo de Aoi, puxando seus cabelos para trás e arrancando gritos aterrorizantes de dor e de prazer do mesmo. Decidiu que iria o causar mais dor ainda, e estocou mais fundo, tirando todo seu membro de dentro dele e voltando violentamente rápido, com um tranco a cada entrada, e sentindo o orgasmo próximo, puxou mais o cabelo do parceiro, arqueando seu pescoço para trás até poder ver os olhos dele, que já estavam imersos em lágrimas. No fundo Uruha sentia que deveria parar, estava indo longe demais, mas nos raros momentos em que tentava diminuir suas estocadas, Aoi o impedia com a mão levando-o cada vez mais fundo.

O orgasmo já estava ali, e com uma última e forte estocada, Uruha soltou um jato líquido e quente dentro de Aoi, que gemeu alto, chamando o outro por nomes sujos, e em último pelo seu próprio nome. Com seu membro relaxado e pulsando, Uru desfaleceu, caindo no chão atrás de si, quase sem conseguir respirar suficientemente rápido quanto seu corpo o obrigava, com Aoi ainda de quatro, se voltando para si, inclinando a cabeça em direção a suas coxas, e lambendo a parte interna destas, roubando dele pequenos gemidos agonizados de prazer e culpa ao mesmo tempo.

"_Agora... é minha vez..."_

Dizia ele, ainda lambendo as coxas de Uruha, que cerrava os olhos, sentindo o tesão voltar rapidamente a percorrer seu corpo. O moreno sabia realmente como o deixar louco, tendo acabado de sair de um orgasmo, porém já sentindo seu membro voltar a posição ereta, pedindo ainda mais.

Aoi entendendo o recado, com uma das mãos envolveu novamente o membro semi-ereto de Uruha, coberto com o próprio esperma ainda quente, levando-o a boca em movimentos rápidos de vai-e-vem, e lambidas concentradas apenas em sua cabeça, fazendo o parceiro gemer alto novamente, totalmente preparado para mais uma 'brincadeira'. Passando o braço pelo quadril de Uru, Aoi o virou bruscamente para cima, puxando seu corpo para si e o jogando contra o assento do sofá, fazendo o loiro ficar virado contra si de quatro, a posição em que Aoi mais o desejava. Pensamentos perversos e sujos surgiram em sua mente nesse momento, coisas a qual ele nem imaginava que existiam em sua cabeça. Conseguia ver suas unhas cravadas nas costas de Uruha enquanto ouvia-o gritar de dor pedindo desesperadamente para que parasse, mas ele não parava, e continuava cada vez mais cruel, sabendo que o outro sentia a dor transformada em prazer a cada estocada funda e violenta dentro de si, sorrindo dolorosamente em meio a lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Ainda com esses pensamentos cada vez mais doentios rodopiando em sua mente, Aoi irracionalmente levou uma de suas mãos ao ombro do outro que se encontrava de joelhos, enquanto a outra segurava forme sua cintura, colocando suas unhas a fundo na pele de Uruha e escorregando a mão com a mesma força por toda a extensão das costas dele a baixo, arrancando um grito agonizado e desesperador deste, que forçou num tranco seu corpo para trás, fazendo o membro pulsante de Aoi deslizar violentamente para dentro, arrebentando todas as pregas de Uru e o fazendo gritar ainda mais alto, só que agora de um modo aterrorizante, com lágrimas saltando de seus olhos em meio a dor.

Aquele grito para Aoi não foi aterrorizante, pelo contrário, soou como um alarme, que anunciava o que deveria vir depois daquela primeira estocada, e entendendo prontamente ao que sua mente suja sussurrava, percorreu com a mesma mão que havia rasgado as costas do outro agora para o cabelo deste, puxando-o dolorosamente para trás, curvando sua cabeça até escutar os estalos de seus ossos, firmando a outra mão ainda mais na cintura dele e afastando as pernas deste com as suas, jogando o próprio corpo para trás e num rápido e feroz movimento, voltando à frente, enterrando-se mais e mais fundo dentro de Uruha, que nesse momento já sentia a ardência de seus músculos interiores, provavelmente machucados e próximos a uma inflamação.

Os gritos de Uruha se tornavam cada vez mais ensurdecedores, e não pareciam gritos de prazer, e sim de sofrimento, causados por uma dor inumana, porém Aoi ainda encarava tudo aquilo como o máximo de excitação, nunca diminuindo seus movimentos, sentindo os loiros fios de cabelo do outro se soltarem em sua mão com a força empregada ali, enquanto, sem perceber, cravava as unhas cada vez mais fundo na cintura de Uru, já a tempos arrancando finos filetes de sangue que escorriam por sua pele lisa e branca e se acabavam quase em seu umbigo, caindo no chão a baixo de seu corpo agonizado. Seu rosto já imergido em lágrimas, misturadas ao sangue que seus lábios soltavam com as ferozes mordidas que este próprio providenciava, apresentava uma feição nunca antes estampada ali, uma feição da mais profunda dor e desespero, indescritivelmente misturadas a um tipo de prazer insano a qual nunca antes tivera sentido em nenhum momento de sua vida. Mas ele não tinha medo, pois nem por um segundo esquecia que quem estava ali com ele era Aoi, e isso o fazia sentir-se seguro, mesmo em meio aquela situação.

Sentindo o orgasmo próximo, Aoi pela primeira vez diminuiu a velocidade e a ferocidade de seus movimentos, tornando-os mais curtos e lentos. Soltou os cabelos de Uruha, sentindo vários desses quebrados em sua mão, dirigindo-a para a cintura dele, e com a outra a qual já se encontrava nesta, deslizou em direção ao membro do outro , sentindo-o quente e pulsante, anunciando que também não tardaria a ter seu orgasmo, iniciando um movimento sincronizado com suas estocadas, queria vê-lo entrar no mesmo estado de êxtase ao mesmo tempo que ele, queria que seus corpos unidos compartilhassem por alguns segundos do mesmo sentimento, do mesmo ápice de prazer que estavam prestes a se proporcionar. Logo sentiu que não agüentaria mais, puxando o corpo de Uru para cima com a mão que se localizava em sua cintura, laçando-o por sua barriga e colando seus corpos, dando uma última e mais forte estocada, sentindo seu líquido branco ejacular dentro do corpo do outro, com curtos jatos, fazendo-o inundar por dentro, soltando um último e fraco gemido enquanto também tinha seu orgasmo em meio aos movimentos, sendo largado pelo braço de Aoi, voltando a posição de quatro que se encontrava antes, enquanto o outro, de joelhos foi um pouco para trás, caindo bruscamente no chão com a respiração ofegante e o corpo suando, sentindo a adrenalina correr pelo seu sangue velozmente, enquanto recobrava os sentidos, por um segundo perdidos devido ao choque de êxtase e prazer que acabara de ter.

Abriu os olhos, encarando o teto, com a respiração lentamente voltando ao normal, tateando com um dos braços seu lado, tentando encontrar o amigo caído ao seu lado, o que não aconteceu. Ele levantou a cabeça com um esforço descomunal, olhando para o sofá aonde antes se encontrava, tendo a imagem de Uruha, ainda na posição em que o deixara, com a cabeça baixa apoiada no sofá, em meio a soluços e lágrimas que pingavam e molhavam o chão, com as costas e a cintura recém feridas ainda escorrendo um pouco de sangue, o cabelo bagunçado e o esperma de Aoi ainda escorrendo por suas pernas. Por um segundo, o moreno encarou aquela visão, sem reação alguma, retomando rapidamente a consciência que ainda lhe restava, tomando forças e levantando sem nem ao menos pensar em seu estado físico, voltando para o loiro e passando o braço por suas costas, com cuidado para não pressionar as feridas, o puxando levemente e o trazendo com seu corpo ao chão, onde se sentou com Uru em seu colo, abraçando-o seguramente enquanto sentia seus fortes soluços engasgados no meio das lágrimas.

"_Uru, eu..__. não queria te... Ah porra!"_

Ele tentou dizer, não apenas para consolar Uruha, mas também sua própria consciência, que agora começava a cobrá-lo de seus últimos atos, deixando o amigo naquele estado deprimente. Culpado, ele só conseguia abraçar o corpo exausto e ferido do outro, enquanto lágrimas se formavam e escorriam de seus próprios olhos. Queria afastar as imagens de seus últimos minutos da cabeça, estava com nojo de si próprio, não pelo que fizera, mas como o fizera. Odiava machucar pessoas em qualquer sentido, e aquilo que acabara de fazer fora o modo mais rude e sujo o quanto poderia fazê-lo. Nunca imaginava machucar Uruha, muito menos daquela maneira. A verdade é que nunca antes havia dito isso a alguém, e evitava a si mesmo de pensar em tais possibilidades, mas Uruha não era apenas mais um amigo de banda, um companheiro de palco, e sim alguém para quem olhava diferente. Sempre quisera dizer a ele o quanto adorava seu sorriso, ou quando o abraçava depois de cada show, que sentia algo especial por ele, e que todas as vezes que o via sentia vontade de beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Porém agora o segurava em seus braços, chorando e machucado, e o pior, por sua causa.

Ele pegou o outro em seus braços, se dirigindo para o quarto, pensara em deixar Uruha ali e ir embora, mas seria pior abandoná-lo naquele estado, queria poder estar ali quando aquilo acabasse, para pedir perdão, mesmo que ele nunca o concedesse, com total razão. Deitou seu corpo frágil na cama, cobrindo-o, e em seguida deitando ao seu lado, desejando abraçá-lo, mas resistindo. Para si, qualquer coisa que fizesse seria pior para o amigo no estado em que se encontrava. Virou seu corpo para cima, encarando o teto por um momento, estava cansado e não iria lutar contra o sono, queria dormir para que aquela noite acabasse logo. Queria sofrer a ressaca no outro dia, para pagar pelo que fizera, e enquanto pensava, adormeceu sem perceber, fechando os olhos com a respiração lenta e profunda. Nesse momento, Uru, que esteve acordado todo o tempo, se virou com dificuldade, voltando seu corpo para o do moreno que se encontrava adormecido ao seu lado, abafando os gemidos de dor que seu próprio corpo lhe causava a cada movimento, passando o braço lentamente sobre o peito de Aoi e recostando sua cabeça no ombro dele, cobrindo seus corpos, fechando os olhos lentamente.

"_Eu... te amo..."_ sussurrou baixo, e adormeceu logo em seguida.

®2007 Fan Fiction –The Dark Side of a Smile- is authorship of ☆Aika☆ Desu. All rights reserved.


End file.
